


After School Activities

by triste



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba receives an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: After School Activities  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairings: Yugi/Yami/Kaiba/Jounouchi (or combinations of that sort)  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Kaiba strode impatiently over to the Turtle Game Shop, holding the note he’d found slipped inside his locker during lunch earlier that afternoon. He had been surprised to say the least to find out that it had been an invitation for him to come over to Yugi’s house that evening after school. He didn't want to go at all and would have dismissed the silly note completely if it hadn’t been for the urgency of it.

He let himself in through the back door as Yugi had told him to, wondering why Yugi couldn’t have just showed him into his home like a normal person would. Then again, when had Mutou Yugi ever been considered normal?

Kaiba smirked, making his way up the stairs and towards the bedroom that was clearly labelled as Yugi’s. He knocked once, waiting for the door to open so that he could snarl at Yugi for wasting his precious time. He received no answer, however, and so he knocked again, his irritation growing.

After the third knock, Kaiba growled and pushed the door open, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw what was inside, his jaw dropping at the sight of the three figures in front of him.

Jounouchi was sat sprawled on the bed with his legs spread wide, eyes closed and face buried in Yami’s crotch. The other boy was standing over him, one hand tangled in his hair, the other clutching tightly at his shoulder. Yugi was leaning over Jounouchi’s lap and sucking at him furiously, the fingers of his left hand deep inside Jounouchi’s ass.

Kaiba just stood there in shock, mouth dry, eyes wide. Yugi looked up and blinked, then slipped Jounouchi’s cock out of his mouth, sitting up and smiling.

“Good afternoon, Kaiba-kun,” he said brightly. “I was wondering when you’d turn up.”

Kaiba could only watch in astonishment as Yugi withdrew his fingers from Jounouchi and heaved himself up and off the bed.

“We did wait for you,” he continued apologetically. “But Yami got impatient, and well...” He gestured over to his other self and Jounouchi in way of explanation and shrugged. The other two seemed not to have noticed Kaiba’s presence yet, or if they had, then they clearly weren’t interested in anything but each other.

Jounouchi was squirming, one hand having curled around his own cock now that Yugi’s mouth had left it and he was jerking at it the same time he was sucking off Yami. He whined when Yami pulled his head away, but Yami ignored him, pushing Jounouchi down so that he was lying on his back and then mounting him.

Jounouchi’s knees were bent and he moaned as Yami leaned down to kiss him, muffling the noises he was making. Again, all Kaiba could do was watch, barely aware of the half-naked Yugi standing by his side. His feet seemed rooted to the floor and his eyes were fixed on the pair before him.

Yami’s hand was now where Yugi’s had been and he raised Jounouchi up so that he could ease his index and middle fingers inside. Jounouchi moaned again, but otherwise did nothing. Another finger joined the first two and Jounouchi growled, arching his back. Yami slipped a final finger inside and Jounouchi gasped loudly, bucking his hips.

Kaiba stared in fascination as Yami moved his fingers the same way he’d seen Yugi do earlier. Eventually, Yami slid his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, sinking into Jounouchi. Jounouchi panted, clinging to Yami and gasping out sharply.

Kaiba finally managed to drag his gaze away for a moment, but was distracted anew when he saw that Yugi was watching the other two intently, a hand wrapped around his own cock and stroking at it idly. After a while, Yugi seemed to sense the weight of his gaze and he smiled up at Kaiba, making him swallow hard and step back in wariness.

Yugi’s smile only widened and Kaiba swallowed again, unnerved by this sudden change in his rival’s demeanour. He’d always thought Yugi to be an innocent and naïve little kid, but clearly, he was wrong, if what he’d witnessed just now was anything to go by.

Yugi’s cheeks were flushed, but his eyes were intense as he darted his tongue out over his lips to wet them slightly. Kaiba turned his attention back to Yami and Jounouchi who were still going at it on the bed.

Kaiba wondered vaguely how long the three of them had been doing something like this. He’d always figured Yugi was just too sweet and child-like whereas Jounouchi was clueless at the best of times. And Yami too... Kaiba thought he only lived for duelling, but it looked like he’d been proved wrong.

He frowned, not liking the last thought that had flitted across his mind. He’d always considered himself to be a pretty good judge of people and he hated it whenever he was wrong about anything.

Kaiba wondered why he wasn’t turned off by the sight of Yami pounding into Jounouchi while Jounouchi took it all and begged for more. He wondered why he wasn’t embarrassed or mortified for having walked in on them in such a compromising position. Then he wondered why he wasn’t just opening the door and walking back out again and putting all of this behind him.

He just knew that even if he did turn and leave, he’d never be able to put something like *this* out of his mind. The image of the three of them draped over each other the way he’d seen them when he’d first stepped inside the room would haunt him forever and he’d never be able to look at any of them the same way again.

And so he stayed, aware of the crimson staining his cheeks, aware of the fact that his pants now felt much too tight, aware that this was without a doubt one of the most erotic sights he’d ever had the chance to witness in his life.

Yami was moaning louder now, murmuring to Jounouchi that he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Jounouchi just writhed underneath him, chanting out a breathless litany of, ‘Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...’ as Yami increased his pace.

Jounouchi came first, arching his back on a moan. Yami was quieter, but not by much, gritting his teeth and cursing as he followed.

Kaiba stared at them as they struggled to catch their breath, Yami settling himself on top of Jounouchi and closing his eyes as his body shuddered. Eventually, Jounouchi opened his eyes and craned his neck so that he could get a glimpse of the spectator.

“’Bout time you showed up,” he rasped. Kaiba blinked in surprise upon hearing the sound of Jounouchi’s voice. It was much deeper and huskier than its usual tone and although Kaiba frantically tried to deny it, he sounded...well...*sexy* was the only word for it.

Jounouchi managed a small smirk and then closed his eyes again. He looked drained, spent, sated...but most of all, he looked well fucked. Kaiba swallowed hard again in an attempt to lubricate his throat.

Yami’s eyes blinked open lazily and he fixed his gaze on Kaiba. “Get him naked, Yugi,” he ordered.

“Hold on a minute,” Kaiba said, relieved that he’d finally managed to find his voice. “You’re asking me to take part in this sordid little affair of yours?”

“If you don’t want to stay, the door’s right over there,” Jounouchi murmured, not even bothering to open his eyes. “Just thought you might want some help with that tent in your pants is all.”

Kaiba growled as Jounouchi and Yami both snickered and he turned on Yugi with a glare.

“So whose idea was this anyway?” he snapped.

“Actually, it was mine,” Yugi said, seemingly unfazed by the weight of Kaiba’s scowl. “Well, Jounouchi-kun thought of it too. He thought that if you actually managed to get laid once in a while, it might do wonders for your temperament. Yami and I agree wholeheartedly.”

“Do you now?” Kaiba shifted his glare to Jounouchi, which wasn’t really much good seeing as he still had his eyes closed and couldn’t see it. “And since when have you been the ones to decide what was best for me?”

“Since we decided that we needed to take that stick out of your ass and replace it with something better,” Jounouchi said airily. Kaiba closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly inside his head, refusing to let Jounouchi bait him.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a small hand come to rest tentatively on his forearm. He opened his eyes again and glowered down at Yugi, who again seemed completely unaffected by his expression.

“Would you like me to help you with that, Kaiba-kun?” he asked, gesturing to the front of the CEO’s pants. “It looks pretty painful.”

Kaiba’s eyes darted towards Yugi’s own arousal before he could stop himself. He bit down on his lower lip and looked away quickly, cursing silently. He closed his eyes again and tried to clear his head, slowly counting to ten the way Mokuba had taught him when he’d told him that he needed to control his temper.

“Jesus CHRIST!”

He yelled in shock when he felt a gentle hand close over the bulge in his pants and squeeze it lightly. He glowered down at Yugi who stared back at him with those big, innocent-looking eyes of his that would be better suited on somebody half his age.

“Don’t do that,” Kaiba said, forcing his voice to remain steady.

“Why not?” Yugi sounded confused and he gave Kaiba’s cock another little squeeze. “Doesn’t it feel good?”

Kaiba drew in a deep, shuddering breath, refusing to admit that yes, it did feel good, but he’d be damned if he’d ever say that out loud. Yugi squeezed him again, harder this time and Kaiba made a choked noise in response.

“Come to bed with us, Kaiba-kun,” Yugi breathed, nimble little fingers undoing the buttons of Kaiba's pants and slipping inside before Kaiba could even think of stopping him. Kaiba tensed as Yugi pushed the band of his boxer shorts down just enough so that he could pull his erection out, exposing his length and running his eyes over it appreciatively.

Kaiba clenched his teeth and barely held back a moan at the feel of Yugi’s cool, slim fingers. Yugi’s hand wrapped itself around him and gave a gentle tug. Kaiba had no choice but to follow and Yugi smiled at him broadly, leading him over to the bed.

It was then that Kaiba became aware of Yami and Jounouchi’s gazes and he scowled at them. “Shouldn’t you two be sleeping after that show you put on for us earlier?”

“Nah, we were just resting our eyes,” Jounouchi said. “We’ll be up and about again in just a short while, mark my words.”

Kaiba suddenly felt nervous, but he quickly tried to swallow the feeling, allowing Yugi to sit him down on the edge of the bed and pull his trousers and his boxers off along with his socks and shoes.

“You’re very handsome, Kaiba-kun,” he remarked casually, lowering himself to sit in Kaiba’s lap, ignoring the other boy’s hiss as their arousals brushed against each other. He began unfastening the buttons of Kaiba’s blue dress shirt and the brunet just watched dazedly as Yugi finished getting him naked.

Once that task had been accomplished, Yugi pulled of his own black tee shirt and flung it carelessly to one side, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck.

“Is this nice, Kaiba-kun?” he asked sweetly, rocking against his partner. “Does this feel good?”

Kaiba tried to stifle a moan as Yugi began rubbing himself against him more urgently. His fingers twitched and fisted in the bed sheets, itching to move them so that they were clutching onto Yugi instead. Yugi didn’t seem to mind too much though as he’d contented himself with running his fingers over Kaiba’s bare chest.

Kaiba shivered, unable to stop himself this time. That seemed to please Yugi and he redoubled his efforts, plucking and teasing at Kaiba’s nipples. Kaiba’s gaze flickered over to Yami and Jounouchi who had apparently decided to get back into the game. Yami was sucking and nipping at Jounouchi’s throat and Jounouchi was gasping lightly.

He turned his head to one side and lifted his gaze to meet Kaiba’s. Kaiba shivered at the intensity of Jounouchi’s gaze, but forced himself not to be the one to look away first. Jounouchi’s pupils were dilated, making his eyes look almost black with desire.

In the end, Jounouchi was the one to break their gaze. Yami seemed to have sensed that he wasn’t receiving Jounouchi’s full attention and he growled under his breath, clamping his teeth down hard on Jounouchi’s neck and making him groan.

Likewise, Yugi seemed to have noticed that Kaiba’s attention was currently elsewhere and he frowned slightly, reaching down between them and taking a firm hold of Kaiba’s cock. Now it was Kaiba’s turn to groan as Yugi began pumping him slowly, rubbing his thumb teasingly over the tip of his penis.

The brunet closed his eyes, desperately trying to cling to the last remaining shreds of self-control he had left. He finally snapped when Yugi’s free hand slid down and brushed against his balls. He grabbed hold of Yugi’s hands and flung him down onto the bed, bracing himself above him.

After a moment’s scrutiny, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Yugi’s, cautiously at first, then harder when Yugi didn’t resist. Yugi opened his mouth to him, allowing Kaiba to explore freely. He squirmed beneath Kaiba in a way that drove him nearly half-mad and he just knew that Yugi had to be doing it on purpose.

When he pulled back, he noticed that Yami was watching him with interest out of the corner of his eye and Kaiba met his gaze challengingly. Yami smirked and darted forward faster than Kaiba would have thought possible, grabbing the back of his neck and forcing their mouths together.

Kaiba could feel Yugi squirming underneath him, but instead of driving him to distraction, it seemed as though he was actually attempting to wriggle free this time. Kaiba didn’t really notice though, seeing as how he currently had Yami’s tongue halfway down his throat.

Yami was an aggressive kisser, but Kaiba supposed he shouldn’t really have expected anything less after witnessing the way he’d made love with Jounouchi. Still, he refused to give in, fighting Yami for all he was worth.

Eventually, they had to break apart to breathe and for a while, they just stared at each other, panting. A moan caught their attention and Kaiba looked over to find that Yugi had indeed managed to slip free from his grasp and was now climbing on top of Jounouchi who spread his legs willingly for Yugi so that he could settle between them.

Yugi was rubbing against Jounouchi, his cries growing more and more desperate and Kaiba felt his own cock twitch in sympathy. He continued to watch as Yugi grabbed Jounouchi’s wrists and held them up above his head. Kaiba noticed that unlike he had done with Yami, Jounouchi wasn’t making any effort to fight against Yugi. He was much taller and stronger, yet he didn’t make any attempt to resist.

For some reason, Kaiba found Jounouchi’s passiveness strangely arousing and he tried to picture in his mind how Jounouchi would look while Yugi was shoving into him the same way Yami had done only a short while ago.

Kaiba jumped when he felt Yami’s hot breath against his ear.

“Don’t they look good together?” Yami whispered. Kaiba nodded dumbly. “Would you like to see how Jounouchi looks when he’s being fucked by Yugi instead of me?” Again, Kaiba nodded wordlessly and Yami laughed, kissing the nape of his neck before moving over to the other two boys and breaking them apart.

Both of them whined in protest, but Yami silenced Yugi with a quick kiss before turning to Jounouchi and commanding him to get up onto his hands and knees. Jounouchi obeyed immediately and Kaiba couldn’t hold back a soft moan when he saw how well they had him trained.

Yami had reached over to snag the tube of lubricant from the bedside table and he squeezed some over his fingers before transferring it to Jounouchi’s ass. Once that was done, Yami turned to Yugi and coated his fingers yet again with the lubricant and spreading it over the length of Yugi’s cock. Yugi whimpered and thrust into Yami’s hand, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down for a kiss.

Kaiba stared in amazement as the two of them feasted hungrily on each other’s mouths. His hand had slid down his body and was now stroking his cock, turned on beyond belief by the sight of the two almost identical boys thrusting against each other and kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

Kaiba gasped in shock when he suddenly felt another hand settle over his and he looked down to see Jounouchi kneeling before him, gazing up at him with those big, soulful eyes that made him think of puppy dogs.

“Sexy little things, aren’t they?” Jounouchi remarked conversationally, smirking at the expression on Kaiba’s face. “Here, let me get that for you.” He peeled Kaiba’s hand away from his cock and let his own fingers curl around the base, lowering his head and placing a quick, suckling kiss to the tip of it.

Kaiba’s hips thrust forward and Jounouchi backed away immediately, much to Kaiba’s frustration and disappointment.

“Ah, ah,” Jounouchi told him, sending him a mock-glare. “I’m sure you can control yourself better than that.”

Kaiba managed to glare, duly noting and accepting Jounouchi’s challenge. Jounouchi smirked and moved his mouth back to Kaiba’s cock, taking in more than just the tip this time. Kaiba’s eyes fluttered, wanting to fall shut, but he focussed on the way his cock began slowly disappearing past Jounouchi’s lips.

Jounouchi’s hand was still wrapped around the base of his cock and he began to work his hand and mouth together, drawing back slowly, keeping his lips closed firmly around Kaiba’s cock and pausing to suck at the head.

Kaiba’s hands twitched, unsure of what to do with themselves, but as Jounouchi took the rest of his cock back into his mouth, Kaiba’s fingers automatically drifted up to Jounouchi’s head, letting them run through his hair.

Jounouchi moaned around Kaiba's cock and Kaiba gasped at the sensation it created, struggling to keep himself under control and not to push himself further down Jounouchi's throat. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Yugi kneeling at Jounouchi’s other end, cock buried deeply into his ass. Well, that explained Jounouchi’s increased enthusiasm at any rate.

Now Kaiba had an even better excuse to keep his eyes open as he watched Yugi start a slow and even rhythm, his hands bracing themselves on Jounouchi’s hips in order to keep himself steady. Yugi’s thrusts guided the way Jounouchi’s mouth moved along Kaiba’s erection, alternatively drawing him back and pushing his mouth down the length of his cock.

Yugi was moaning and he looked as though he was having a hard time from doing what Kaiba had felt like doing with Jounouchi’s mouth. They had to show at least a little care while they were both busy fucking him like this and Kaiba found himself admiring Yugi’s self restraint when he thought about how long he must have been left waiting to gain his release.

He soon stopped thinking about that however, when he felt Yami’s body press up against him from behind, Yami’s chest to his back. Yami rubbed himself against Kaiba’s buttocks and Kaiba moaned.

“Do you like that, Kaiba?” Yami asked breathlessly. Kaiba kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say anything, but then Jounouchi moaned, sending the vibration running through his cock and causing Kaiba to groan loudly in response. Yami seemed to take that as a positive answer because the next thing Kaiba knew, Yami had drawn back just enough to slip a hand between their bodies and was now rubbing his slippery fingers against Kaiba’s opening.

Kaiba wanted to squirm away from him, to snap ‘no’ at him, but his cock was still enveloped tightly by Jounouchi’s hot mouth and Kaiba didn’t think he could muster the willpower to pull out so that he could move away from Yami’s questing fingers.

Yugi pushed into Jounouchi particularly hard and the blond whimpered around Kaiba’s cock, his teeth grazing ever so lightly. Kaiba cried out in shock and Yami took the opportunity to slide one finger inside of him while he was distracted.

Kaiba moaned again, hating himself for showing such pleasure in response to Yami’s touch and hating Yami for being able to bring that passion out in him. He bit down hard on his lip and stubbornly refused to make a noise when Yami pushed another finger in to join the first one.

His silence was broken however, when Yami brushed against something that made Kaiba jerk and groan. Yami chuckled into his ear and Kaiba growled. Kaiba sighed in relief when Yami's fingers slid free, and then yowled in shock when he felt Yami’s cock press up and into him.

He closed his eyes and panted, a light sheet of sweat breaking out over his body. Yami was fully embedded inside him, teeth nibbling at Kaiba's shoulder blades and hands coming to rest firmly on his hips.

Kaiba hissed when he felt Yami withdraw slightly and then settle back inside, repeating the process a couple of times. His hands moved so that they were resting on top of Kaiba’s, their fingers twisting and tangling, mingling with each other and the soft, silky strands of Jounouchi’s hair.

The rhythm was awkward at first as Yugi pushed into Jounouchi and Yami pushed into Kaiba while Jounouchi linked Yugi and Kaiba like a pair of Chinese handcuffs. It was hard to tell whose cries were whose after a while, but Kaiba couldn’t really bring himself to care much about it though. He didn’t think he’d ever felt this much stimulation before. Then again, he’d never slept with three other guys before, so maybe that had something to do with it.

Yugi was the first to come, not surprisingly since he’d been the one who had held out longest. He moaned in satisfaction as he spilled himself inside Jounouchi, managing to press one last, exhausted kiss to the base of his spine before pulling out and lying down on the bed so that he could watch the rest of them.

Kaiba almost cried out in frustration when Jounouchi pulled his mouth away from his cock and he twisted his fingers into Jounouchi’s hair and yanked him up for a rough kiss. Their hands quickly found their way to each other’s cocks, jerking and tugging frantically.

Jounouchi moaned when Yami’s hand snaked around his waist and quickly pushed his fingers inside him, rubbing against the spot that he knew from experience would have Jounouchi screaming in seconds. Jounouchi clung to Kaiba’s shoulder with his free hand, bucking against him and Yugi watched in awe as the kiss became more and more heated until finally, Jounouchi came.

He slumped against Kaiba who growled and bit down on Jounouchi's shoulder so hard that he actually drew blood. Yami was now pumping into him hard and fast and all he could do was hang onto Jounouchi and moan.

Thankfully, Jounouchi seemed to still be aware of the fact that Kaiba’s cock was pulsing in his hand and he squeezed and stroked it with as much energy as he could muster. Kaiba finally came, biting down onto Jounouchi’s shoulder again to muffle his moan. Yami, however, did no such thing as he let loose a cry to shake the night as he climaxed, shuddering hard before going limp against Kaiba’s back.

The three of them sank to the bed in a sweaty, tangled heap and Yugi came over to join them, snuggling against Jounouchi’s back and nuzzling his face against his hair.

“Aren’t you glad you decided to take us up on our invitation, Kaiba-kun?” he asked, raising himself slightly so that he could rest his chin on Jounouchi’s shoulder and look over at their other two companions.

Kaiba gave a little grunt in reply and Yugi laughed.

“This was so much fun. We should get together like this every day!”

“*Every* day?” Kaiba snorted and glanced over at Jounouchi. “No wonder you two are always asleep during class.”

Jounouchi blushed and Yugi laughed again. Yami sighed from behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist sleepily, resting his forehead against Kaiba’s shoulder. Kaiba looked over at Yugi and Jounouchi who were in a similar position and tried to keep his lips from quirking upward when he saw Yugi stroking Jounouchi’s hair, treating him like he was some sort of precious pet. Indeed, Jounouchi seemed to be acting like one as he closed his eyes and hummed lightly in response to Yugi’s caresses.

“I suppose it’s one way to get though double Math class in the afternoons,” Kaiba said finally with a smirk. Yugi laughed and Jounouchi snickered while Yami’s arm tightened around his waist and Kaiba just knew that he was smirking right along with them.

 

End.


	2. Two

Title: Playing With Puppy  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairings: Yugi/Yami/Kaiba/Jounouchi (or combinations of that sort)  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

Follows on from After School Activities and Lunch Time Fun.

~~

“Well, Kaiba-kun? What do you think?”

“I think that for once, you’ve come up with a plan that I actually like.”

“Don’t be silly, Kaiba-kun. *All* my plans are good ones!” Yugi smiled triumphantly and looked over at Yami for approval. “What’s your opinion on this, Yami?”

“I’m not sure,” Yami said, frowning. “You know how much Jounouchi hates being called a dog, especially by Kaiba.”

Yugi’s expression turned sad. “You don’t like this idea? I think it would be cute.”

“I think it would be best if we asked Jounouchi what he thinks about it,” Yami insisted.

Yugi nodded, his face brightening. “You’re right. We should ask Jounouchi-kun. We shouldn’t force him into doing anything that he doesn’t want to do.” He hopped off the bed and gathered the bundle by his side. “I’ll go talk to him, okay?”

The other two waited on Yugi’s bed and, after a few minutes, he returned, closing the door behind himself with a huge smile. “He’s on his way,” he announced, giving Kaiba and Yami the thumbs up. Yami looked surprised.

“He actually agreed to this?”

"He said he was okay with it.” Yugi’s smile widened and he hugged himself happily. “I can’t wait to see what he looks like when he puts on the outfit that I picked out for him.”

Kaiba and Yami glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, but said nothing. Yugi laughed and tugged at Yami’s hand, leading him off into the far corner of the room. He sat him down on a nearby chair and began stripping him, snuggling into Yami’s lap once they were both naked.

Kaiba was uncertain, but Yugi gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Kaiba-kun. I said that this night was for you, didn’t I?”

Kaiba frowned, but nodded, looking over at the door and waiting for Jounouchi to make his appearance. He didn’t have much longer to wait until Jounouchi edged into the room, blushing awkwardly. He was shirtless, but his lower body was tightly sheathed in leather pants that clung to his thighs.

“Turn around, Jounouchi-kun,” Yugi command.

Jounouchi did so, earning himself an appreciative laugh from Yugi as the fluffy, feathery tail on the back of his pants wagged. A pair of puppy ears completed the outfit and Yugi beckoned for Jounouchi to come towards him. Jounouchi obeyed, kneeling down in front of Yugi who petted the top of his head gently.

“What a cute little puppy dog!” Yugi exclaimed.

Jounouchi smirked and arched up so that he could lick Yugi’s cheek, nuzzling against his ear and ‘woofing’ playfully. Yugi hugged his neck, running his fingers over Jounouchi's back before pushing him away gently.

“Kaiba-kun is your master tonight, not me,” he said, mock-frowning down at the blond. Jounouchi gazed up at him mournfully. “Go on now. Shoo!”

Jounouchi made a face, but rose to his feet. He only managed to walk one step before he felt a small tug on his tail, holding him in place. He turned to look at Yugi curiously and Yugi stared back at him, shaking his head and tutting.

“Puppies walk on all fours, remember?”

Jounouchi twitched, but sighed sank back down onto his hands and knees.

“Good boy. Now go on over to Kaiba-kun.”

Jounouchi crawled over to Kaiba and sat down by the edge of the bed, staring at him expectantly. “Well, Kaiba?”

“It’s Master to you,” Kaiba told him sternly.

“Okay then... 'Master'.”

Kaiba frowned down at Jounouchi, not liking the amused expression on his face one little bit. Jounouchi smiled innocently, but Kaiba ignored him, reaching over to the pillows and grabbing the last part of Jounouchi’s outfit.

He smirked as the blond paled at the sight of the collar and leash and he looked as though he was about to protest, but a frown from Yugi soon shut him up. He allowed Kaiba to fasten the red leather collar around his neck, but shied away when Kaiba tried to clip the leash onto it.

“Bad dog,” Kaiba said, narrowing his eyes. “Do I have to take a newspaper to you?”

“Why, do you have one?” Jounouchi yelped in indignation when Kaiba tapped his nose harshly in response. “Ow! What was *that* for?”

“For being a disobedient puppy,” Kaiba told him coolly. “Anymore of that and I’ll have to start putting you through obedience lessons.”

“Son of a bitch!” Jounouchi yelped as Kaiba tapped his nose again, harder this time. “Stop that!”

“Why? Would you rather I spanked you properly for your bad behaviour?”

Jounouchi grumbled under his breath, but didn’t reply.

“I’m sorry,” Kaiba said with a smirk. “Could you repeat that? I couldn’t quite hear what you were saying.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Jounouchi muttered, refusing to meet Kaiba's gaze. Kaiba took the opportunity to fasten the leash onto Jounouchi’s collar now that his head was bowed. Kaiba stood up and took one step forward, staring at Jounouchi expectantly. Jounouchi stubbornly refused to move though and Kaiba sighed, giving the leash a tug.

Jounouchi growled, but stayed put, regarding Kaiba with suspicion. Kaiba rolled his eyes and gave the leash another yank. “Heel, puppy.”

“Make me,” Jounouchi said. Kaiba dropped the leash and started walking back over to Jounouchi, but the blond took his chance, quickly scooting over to Yugi’s desk and hiding underneath it. Yugi laughed at the expression on Kaiba’s face and decided to intervene.

“Now, now, Jounouchi-kun,” he said reproachfully. “Are you going to let Kaiba-kun walk you like a good doggy? Or is he going to have to punish you for your bad behaviour?” Jounouchi said nothing. “Wouldn’t you rather you did as you were told so that Kaiba-kun can reward you for behaving well?”

Jounouchi poked his head out from underneath the desk so that he could look up at Yugi. “What sort of rewards are we talking about here?”

“I don’t know. I’m not the master. It could be anything really, foreplay, sex, puppy treats...”

“No way in hell am I going back out there just for Kaiba to feed me some Scooby Snacks,” Jounouchi said with a scowl, disappearing from view again.

Kaiba heaved an exasperated sigh and crouched down at the side of Yugi’s desk, trying to coax Jounouchi out again. Patience had never been one of his virtues, but if Yugi could get Jounouchi to obey him, then he was sure that he could as well.

“Come out, Jounouchi.”

“Why?”

Kaiba bit his lip and counted to five in an attempt to refrain from just dragging the irritating boy out and hauling him onto the bed. He let out a deep breath and then replied, “because I can’t play with my puppy if he’s too busy cowering underneath Yugi’s desk now, can I?”

“I’m not a coward!”

“Then come on out and prove it to me.”

Jounouchi growled, but crawled out from where he’d been hiding, sitting at Kaiba’s feet expectantly.

“Good dog.” Kaiba petted Jounouchi’s head and Jounouchi smiled suddenly, taking hold of Kaiba’s wrist and guiding his hand toward his mouth. Kaiba watched in silence as Jounouchi sucked slowly on his index finger, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

Kaiba frowned, but didn’t say anything, wondering why Jounouchi was being so co-operative all of a sudden. In retrospect, he really should have seen it coming, but he still jumped when Jounouchi’s teeth clamped down hard on his finger.

Kaiba yowled in pain while Jounouchi just snickered, smirking at Kaiba rebelliously. Kaiba glared, hooking an arm underneath Jounouchi's chest and dragging him over to the bed. Jounouchi struggled, but Kaiba kept a tight grip on him, refusing to let him escape again.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Jounouchi over his thighs, holding onto his arm tightly with one hand while raising the other and smacking it against his ass. Jounouchi gasped in shock and went completely still for a moment before craning his neck so that he could glare at Kaiba.

“I did warn you,” Kaiba said coolly, meeting Jounouchi’s glare with his own and smirking when Jounouchi looked away first. “Didn’t I say that I would spank you if you didn’t behave?”

He trailed his fingers over Jounouchi’s rear, his smile widening when he saw Jounouchi’s buttocks tense, anticipating another blow. Instead, Kaiba turned his attention to the fluffy puppy tail that curved out from the back of Jounouchi’s pants, toying with it idly and brushing the tip of it against his cheek.

Jounouchi lay across his thighs unmoving and Kaiba released his arm so that he could rub his hand over Jounouchi’s back, his fingers stroking and squeezing the firm, hard muscles greedily.

He leaned down so that he was whispering in Jounouchi’s ear and Jounouchi couldn’t hold back a shiver, something that pleased Kaiba to no end. “I am going to spank you now, puppy and you are going to lie in my lap and keep still while I punish you. You’ll get five smacks for refusing to let me put the leash on you, another five for refusing to walk to heel, five more for hiding under Yugi’s desk...and another ten for biting me like you did.”

Jounouchi froze, but Kaiba paid him no attention, instead bowing his head further so that he could kiss the curve of Jounouchi’s ear. “That makes twenty five smacks altogether and I want you to count them all out loud. Do you understand?” Jounouchi nodded wordlessly. “Good puppy.”

Kaiba pushed the feathery tail down between Jounouchi’s legs and twined it around one of his thighs to keep it out of the way for what he was about to do next.

“Are you ready?”

Jounouchi nodded again and Kaiba brought his hand down against Jounouchi’s ass, sharp, but not enough to hurt. Jounouchi was silent and Kaiba had to prompt him to speak.

“Well?”

“Is that all you’ve got?”

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and smacked Jounouchi’s rear again, harder this time so that the stinging slap of his hand against Jounouchi’s ass echoed around the room. Jounouchi gasped, but still didn’t say anything.

“I thought you were supposed to be keeping track, puppy,” Kaiba reminded him, giving Jounouchi’s buttocks a quick squeeze. “Or aren’t dogs intelligent enough to count?”

Jounouchi growled under his breath, to which Kaiba responded with another slap.

“Three smacks,” Jounouchi said, his voice slightly breathless.

“Good. Now keep up.”

Kaiba brought his hand down against Jounouchi’s backside a fourth time and Jounouchi squirmed in his lap. Kaiba held him still. He could feel Jounouchi getting hard against his thigh and he almost laughed at the reaction this punishment seemed to be bringing out in him.

“I think you’re enjoying this, puppy,” he commented in amusement.

“Fuck you,” Jounouchi gritted out. Kaiba slapped his ass again so hard that his palm stung from the harsh contact. Jounouchi gave a whimper and buried his face into the covers.

“You’re forgetting to keep count,” Kaiba told him sternly. Jounouchi’s voice was muffled, but Kaiba could still make out what he was saying.

“That makes five.”

“Good puppy. Only twenty more to go now.”

Kaiba had never done anything like this before, but it came surprisingly easy to him as he slapped the palm of his hand against Jounouchi’s rear over and over again. His palm burned from the repetitive blows, but he knew Jounouchi’s ass had to feel much worse. He didn’t need to remind Jounouchi to keep track of the number of smacks anymore, but Jounouchi’s voice grew weaker the longer his punishment went on.

Once Kaiba had reached twenty-five, he stopped, placing his hand at the small of Jounouchi’s back and feeling the sweat that had broken out over his skin. Jounouchi was breathing hard and trembling and Kaiba wondered if his ass was as red as he thought it would be.

“Sit up, puppy.”

Jounouchi did so shakily, wincing and refusing to meet Kaiba’s gaze. His expression was sulky and his tail was still tucked between his legs, just like a dog that had been forced into submission.

Kaiba tipped Jounouchi's chin up and kissed him. Jounouchi sighed and closed his eyes, opening his mouth to Kaiba and allowing his tongue to slide inside. Kaiba deepened the kiss, winding his arms around Jounouchi’s waist.

He moaned into Jounouchi’s mouth, turned on beyond belief to know that Jounouchi was finally submitting to him. True, Jounouchi wasn’t resisting him anymore, but he wasn’t being accepting of Kaiba’s dominance either. He just allowed himself to go limp in Kaiba’s arms like a rag doll, letting Kaiba plunder his mouth without protest.

As much as he liked Jounouchi’s passiveness, it wasn’t exactly what Kaiba wanted. He wanted Jounouchi writhing and begging for him, just like he did for Yugi.

He broke the kiss, running his hands around Jounouchi’s back and gripping onto his ass tightly, pulling him closer against him. Jounouchi whimpered, but brought his hands up to rest on Kaiba’s shoulders, panting into his ear.

Kaiba’s gaze ran over the room, looking for something, anything that would give him inspiration...

Yugi and Yami were still sitting in the chair in the corner of the room and they were both watching him and Jounouchi intently. Yugi was stroking Yami’s cock and he smiled over at Kaiba warmly. Kaiba nodded back, looking over to Yugi’s left and then blinking when he finally found the idea that he’d been looking for.

“Yugi.” Kaiba was a little startled at the low, husky tone of own voice, but he ignored it, pushing Jounouchi away and helping him to his feet. “Do you have anything that I can tie him down with?”

Yugi’s eyes lit up and he nodded, climbing out of Yami’s lap, eager to assist Kaiba in any way that he could. “Where are you planning on tying him down?” he asked.

“The desk,” Kaiba replied. Yugi’s grin widened and he hurried over so that he could clear the books and papers he’d left scattered over the top of his desk and make room for Jounouchi.

“Are you just going to bind his hands? Or do you want to keep his legs still too?”

“Both,” said Kaiba.

Yugi reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, scrabbling further inside and managing to procure another pair. Kaiba wanted to ask him when he’d got them, but decided to hold his tongue.

“Come on, puppy,” he said quietly, tugging on Jounouchi’s leash. “Over to the desk.”

Jounouchi bowed his head, dropping to his hands and knees and allowing Kaiba to lead him over to where Yugi was waiting patiently for him. Kaiba knelt down beside the blond so that he could unclip his leash, kissing the top of his head and murmuring, “good doggy.”

He lifted Jounouchi up and guided him so that he as lying on his back on the desk. He raised Jounouchi’s hands over his head and took one of the cuffs from Yugi, locking Jounouchi’s wrist to the left leg of the table while Yugi did the same with his other wrist.

“As much as I like those pants, I’m afraid they'll have to go,” Kaiba said.  
Jounouchi nodded and Kaiba popped the buttons of his fly open, peeling the pants down and off Jounouchi's legs and leaving him completely naked.

Kaiba and Yugi both stared down at Jounouchi and Kaiba frowned thoughtfully. The angle looked a little awkward, but it would work for what he had planned.

“Do you have anything I can fasten his ankles with?”

Yugi paused for a moment before nodding slowly, turning to his closet and digging out an old tee shirt. He handed it over to Kaiba who tore it down the middle, tossing one of the strips to Yugi while using the one in his hands to bind Jounouchi’s left ankle to the other leg of the desk.

Again, he took another look at Jounouchi, nodding in approval at the picture he made. His legs were spread and bound to the front legs of the desk while his ass was perched over the edge and at the perfect height for penetration.

Jounouchi’s eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell rapidly. His thighs were quivering and his cock stood stiffly, swollen and dripping pre-come. He looked absolutely gorgeous and tonight, his body was Kaiba’s for the taking.

Kaiba continued to stare at Jounouchi, wondering idly if he should gag or blindfold him. His eyes widened suddenly and he turned to Yugi, his breath hitching in excitement.

“Yugi, will you do something for me? Will you bring me those clothes pins you have downstairs in the kitchen?”

“The metal ones?” Yugi asked, grinning wickedly. Kaiba nodded and Yugi beamed, scuttling out of the bedroom and making his way downstairs. Kaiba ran his hands over Jounouchi’s body greedily while he was waiting, leaning down and whispering in his ear, telling him how beautiful he was and how obedient he was and how he was going to like what he had planned out for him.

Yugi returned a couple of minutes later with a small drawstring bag and he handed it over to Kaiba breathlessly. Kaiba noticed that Yugi seemed even more turned on by this than he was, if that were even possible. He glanced over at Yami who was watching him carefully. His cheeks were slightly flushed, but his eyes were still clear and focused and he kept them fixed on Kaiba, monitoring his every move.

Kaiba turned back to Jounouchi, setting the bag down on the edge of the desk and opening it up. He pulled out two of the pins and held them up for Jounouchi to see. Jounouchi looked confused. Kaiba chuckled softly.

The first pin was placed onto Jounouchi’s right nipple. Jounouchi whimpered in shock, but Kaiba ignored him and attached the second pin to Jounouchi’s other nipple, making him cry out and struggle against his bonds.

“Does it hurt, puppy?” Kaiba asked silkily. Jounouchi nodded, biting down hard on his lower lip in order to stifle his noises. His whole body was trembling now and Kaiba smiled, leaning down to adjust the jaws that clamped down on Jounouchi’s left nipple and twisting the pin.

Jounouchi’s back arched up off the desk and he cried out, shuddering fitfully. Kaiba leaned down so that he could kiss him, slipping his tongue inside Jounouchi’s mouth, taking Jounouchi and making him his. Jounouchi shuddered and moaned underneath him, whining when Kaiba reached down to adjust the pins once again.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kaiba asked, turning Jounouchi’s head to the side and biting at his earlobe. Jounouchi panted for a while before managing to utter out a little whispered, “No.”

“Are you sure?”

Jounouchi nodded once and Kaiba kissed him.

“It’s about to get worse, you know. Tell me now if you want me to stop.”

Jounouchi stared up at him through lust-glazed eyes, his breath hitching in his throat as he murmured, “Do it...”

Kaiba kissed his forehead and then backed away, reaching into the bag again and drawing out a few more of the pins. He moved between Jounouchi’s spread legs, running his hands over his thighs appreciatively before going back to work.

The third pin was fastened on the base of Jounouchi’s cock and he squirmed and moaned, but to no avail. The next two pins were attached to each of his balls and Jounouchi was sobbing by this time. Kaiba placed the last pin on the tip of Jounouchi's cock and Jounouchi screamed.

Kaiba was taken aback when he saw that Jounouchi was actually crying at this point and his earlier confidence disappeared when he caught sight of Jounouchi’s tears. Kaiba was about to back down and take the pins off, knowing Yami would never tolerate Jounouchi being in any serious danger of being hurt, when Jounouchi’s eyes fluttered open, staring up at Kaiba dazedly. His cheeks were wet with tearstains and Kaiba reached up to brush them away.

“Have you had enough?” he asked, his voice sounding uncertain, even to his own ears. Jounouchi shook his head.

“No. I want more...” he rasped. Kaiba still couldn’t help feeling uneasy. He suddenly wondered if he was really cut out for this type of thing. Maybe he’d gotten too carried away...

Jounouchi’s eyes drifted open as though he’d sensed Kaiba’s uneasiness and he managed a tiny smile. “Please,” he whispered. “Please, Master...”

Kaiba’s legs very nearly gave out on him then and it took all of his self-restraint to keep from coming right then and there. Jounouchi was shuddering and whimpering, but he was still hard and for that, Kaiba was grateful.

He leaned down for a kiss and Jounouchi sobbed into his mouth, allowing Kaiba to take what he wanted. After they broke apart for air, Kaiba began peppering kisses over Jounouchi’s chest, watching as Jounouchi sucked in a harsh breath when he came close to his nipples.

Kaiba flicked his tongue out and rubbed it over one of the pins and Jounouchi made a wild gurgling sound in the back of his throat, arching up underneath him and straining against the cuffs. Kaiba kissed his way down to Jounouchi’s stomach, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton.

Kaiba drew back after that and began unfastening his pants, letting them drop to the floor and kicking them away so that he wouldn’t trip up over them.

“Lube’s in the top drawer, Kaiba-kun,” Yugi called out. Kaiba muttered something in gratitude, yanking it open and finding what he was looking for. He uncapped the tube and squeezed a large amount out over his fingers, quickly transferring it to Jounouchi’s ass. His index and middle finger sank inside easily and Jounouchi groaned, trying to spread his legs even wider.

Kaiba prepared him as quickly as he could, letting the tube fall from his fingers once he was done with it and moving back between Jounouchi’s legs. The blond was arching his back again and Kaiba could see the outline of his ribs underneath his skin.

He reached down and swiftly removed the pin that he’d placed on the tip of Jounouchi’s cock only a few moments ago and Jounouchi screamed weakly in response. Kaiba removed the other three pins that he’d attached to Jounouchi’s hypersensitive skin; drawing a pained whimper with every one he removed.

He decided to leave the ones that were attached to his nipples alone and with that having been seen to, Kaiba took a hold of his cock and guided it towards Jounouchi’s opening. He pushed inside, slowly at first, but then the feeling of hot, tight muscle clamping down on him was just too much and he thrust the rest of the way inside.

Kaiba kept his hands braced on the desk on either side of Jounouchi, waiting for a moment not for the blond to get used to him, but for him to get used to Jounouchi. He couldn’t even guess at how many times Jounouchi must have been fucked by both Yugi and Yami, but he still felt so incredibly tight around Kaiba’s cock.

Kaiba began a harsh and punishing rhythm, driving himself into Jounouchi so hard that the desk wobbled and creaked beneath them. Kaiba hoped that it wouldn’t collapse, but it seemed sturdy enough. It was holding Jounouchi up well enough though as Kaiba pounded into him, relishing the sounds of Jounouchi's cries and moans.

Kaiba had known for a while now that Jounouchi was as vocal when it came to sex as he was for just about everything he did in everyday life, but if he thought that it would end up being a source of annoyance to him, but it was actually a big turn-on to hear all of Jounouchi’s panting and groaning, even more so when he knew that *he* was the cause of all that noise.

He reached up and toyed with one of the pins that was clamped onto Jounouchi’s nipple and Jounouchi mewled and arched in response. He gave up worrying at Jounouchi’s nipple after a while, sliding a hand down to wrap around his cock. Jounouchi gasped in approval when Kaiba began pumping him, arching up as far as his bonds would allow him.

Kaiba increased his pace even more and the desk creaked ominously, but still held strong. His eyes had now fallen shut and he was gasping hard as he felt himself nearing release. One particularly hard thrust sent Jounouchi over the edge, spilling all over his chest as he came.

Satisfied, Kaiba allowed himself tensed, and then gave a full-body shudder as he came inside Jounouchi, bracing himself up with one arm before he could fall onto Jounouchi, raising his free hand and dipping his index finger curiously through the milky puddle of come on Jounouchi's torso.

Kaiba guided his sticky fingers towards Jounouchi’s mouth and his cock gave a feeble twitch as Jounouchi obediently lapped it up before letting his head fall back onto the desk with a sigh.

Once Kaiba managed to regain some control of his body again, he pulled out of Jounouchi and knelt down shakily so that he could unfasten the strips of clothing that kept his ankles bound to the front legs of the desk.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a little tap on his shoulder and he looked up to see Yugi standing over him, holding the key to Jounouchi’s cuffs. Kaiba nodded gratefully and allowed Yugi to see to the rest as he made his way back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it with a sigh.

He looked over to see that Yami was still sprawled in his chair in the corner of the room, looking weary and sated. Kaiba frowned, unable to remember hearing any noises from the other two boys, but he didn’t really think much of it seeing as how he knew he’d been pretty much lost in his own little world along with Jounouchi for a while.

He watched as Yugi freed Jounouchi’s arms, guiding them down slowly instead of just letting them fall. He made soothing little noises in the back of his throat as he rubbed the angry red marks around Jounouchi’s wrists, bringing them to his lips and kissing them gently.

Jounouchi gave a small moan when Yugi unclipped pins that were still clamped onto his nipples, leaning down to press a tiny kiss on each tiny nub. Jounouchi mewled and squirmed away from him and Yugi tutted sympathetically, knowing how sore they must be from all of Kaiba’s rough treatment.

He wound an arm around Jounouchi’s waist and helped him over to the bed, lying him down onto his side. He beckoned for Yami to come before curling up against Jounouchi’s chest, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder and running his hands through Jounouchi's hair soothingly.

Yami sat down on the edge of the bed beside Kaiba, resting his head on Kaiba's shoulder wearily as he stared down at Yugi and Jounouchi. Kaiba’s lips quirked up into a smile when he saw Yugi adjusting the puppy ears that had somehow managed to stay on even during all of their frantic activity. Even though he was spent and exhausted, Jounouchi still managed to look ridiculously cute and Kaiba’s smile widened. Hopefully, Yugi would have more ideas like that to share with him in the near future.

 

End.


	3. Three

Title: Lunchtime Fun  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pairings: Yugi/Yami/Kaiba/Jounouchi (or combinations of that sort)  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

Follows on from After School Activities.

~~

Kaiba stifled a yawn, flipping through his textbook disinterestedly as he listened to the teacher with one ear. There was still another thirty minutes left before the bell would ring, signifying the end of class and the start of lunch.

His gaze flickered over his classmates who were only slightly more deserving of his attention than the teacher was. As usual, Yugi’s group sat towards the far right of the classroom and Kaiba narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he settled his gaze on the aforementioned boy of his thoughts and the one who was sitting at his side, one Jounouchi Katsuya.

Kaiba frowned slightly when he realised that Jounouchi was sitting up straight with his hand in the air. That kind of behaviour was out of the ordinary. Usually Jounouchi would be snickering and passing notes to Yugi or dozing inconspicuously at his desk, not waving his hand in the air, eager to grab their teacher’s attention.

After a moment or so, the teacher looked away from the chalk board where she’d been setting their latest assignment and pointed over at the blond. “Yes, Jounouchi?”

“May I please be excused?” Jounouchi asked, squirming in his seat.

The teacher nodded and Kaiba watched as Jounouchi slid back his seat and rose to his feet, his eyes following Jounouchi as he made his way over to the door, looking as though he was in some form of pain. Kaiba’s brow furrowed even more and he glanced over at Yugi who was had also decided to watch Jounouchi exit the room.

Yugi turned his head as if he’d sensed Kaiba’s gaze and he winked at him, grinning mischievously. Kaiba stared back at him blankly and then looked away, clearing his throat. He pushed his chair back and left without bothering to excuse himself like Jounouchi had done. The teacher frowned, but said nothing, unwilling to disrupt her class in order to yell at him for his lack of manners.

Kaiba smirked as he walked the short distance to the men’s restroom, pausing outside the door for a second before pushing it open and stepping inside. He saw Jounouchi standing in front of one of the sinks holding his hands underneath the cold-water tap. Kaiba’s smirk widened and he shut the door behind him.

“Something wrong?”

Jounouchi nearly jumped out of his skin when Kaiba spoke up, whirling round to face him with a wide-eyed stare. “Kaiba? What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d check on you,” Kaiba replied, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. “I couldn’t help noticing your discomfort and I have a sneaking suspicion that Yugi or Yami might have something to do with it.” Jounouchi’s cheeks flushed bright crimson and Kaiba bit back a laugh at the guilty expression on Jounouchi's face. “So, what did they do? I don’t remember ever seeing you sit so still before. Did they spank you?”

“No!” Jounouchi blushed even deeper and Kaiba cocked his head, wondering what the other two must have done to Jououchi in order to affect him like this.

He pushed away from the wall and stepped up to Jounouchi. Jounouchi moved back, then closed his eyes and gasped. Kaiba frowned down at him, curious about the way Jounouchi was acting. Jounouchi's cheeks were still flushed and his breathing had quickened into a light pant.

“What’s the matter with you, puppy?” Kaiba murmured, touching his cheek. “You’re acting like you’ve got ants in your pants.”

Jounouchi shifted, whimpering softly and refusing to open his eyes. Kaiba chuckled quietly.

“Okay then, maybe not ants...but you’re definitely hiding something down there.”

Kaiba sank to his knees before Jounouchi even knew what he was doing, lifting up the hem of his tee shirt and yanking down the zipper of his pants. Jounouchi groaned loudly at that and Kaiba hooked his fingers under the band of his boxers, even more intrigued than he had been initially.

His breath hitched in his chest when he drew Jounouchi’s shorts down his thighs, craning his neck back so that he could stare up at him. Jounouchi’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he was biting down hard on his lower lip in an attempt to stifle his moans.

Kaiba felt a smirk tugging at his lips as he reached out and trailed his fingers ever so lightly over Jounouchi’s cock. Jounouchi moaned and thrust his hips in response, but Kaiba drew back, denying him anymore contact.

“So whose idea was this then?” he asked, amused.

“Yugi’s,” Jounouchi whispered, rolling his hips and gasping sharply.

Kaiba reached out again to touch Jounouchi’s erection, tracing his fingers over the metal cock ring that was biting into his flesh. It wasn’t like anything he’d seen before, but then again, Kaiba’s experience of adult toys such as this one was limited. Had there really been a time when he’d actually thought of Yugi as *innocent*?

Kaiba chuckled to himself as he took in the sight of the contraption around Jounouchi’s cock. Six metal rings were clamped tightly around the blond’s straining flesh, biting into it cruelly. The thickest ring fitted snugly around Jounouchi’s scrotum while the smallest one pinched him tightly underneath the head of his cock. The tip was leaking pre-come and Kaiba reached out to press his index finger against the slit, smirking when Jounouchi gave a keening sound.

“How long have you been wearing this thing?” he queried, marvelling at the angry purplish shade of Jounouchi’s cock, musing silently over how painful it looked. No wonder Jounouchi had been so uncomfortable.

“Since this morning,” Jounouchi gasped out, running a hand down his chest and pushing it in the direction of his cock. Kaiba batted it away impatiently, ignoring Jounouchi’s whimper of protest.

“You’ve had this on all *morning*?” Kaiba whistled under his breath, touching the metal ring closest to the tip of Jounouchi’s erection. Jounouchi squirmed, an agonised expression flitting across his face. “Does it hurt?” A guttural whine was Kaiba’s reply and he chuckled again, shaking his head ruefully for asking such a ridiculous question. “If it’s as bad as I think it is, why don’t you just take it off?”

“Can’t,” Jounouchi hissed, rolling his hips again. “Yugi told me not to.”

“Yugi really *does* have you trained.” Kaiba smirked. “What a good little bitch you are.”

Jounouchi snarled and Kaiba merely ‘hmph’d’ before lowering his head and wrapping his lips daintily around the tip of Jounouchi’s cock. That shut him up and Kaiba slid his mouth down even further, running his tongue over the metal rings.

Jounouchi’s hands were in his hair and pushing him down eagerly, rocking his hips and babbling. Kaiba allowed him a minute more of the treatment before pulling away, ignoring Jounouchi’s whimpered protests. Again, he had to smack Jounouchi’s hand away when it began sneaking in the direction of his crotch, growling in chastisement.

He began tugging Jounouchi’s underwear back up again, smirking smugly at his mutterings of, “no, no, no...” as Kaiba eased his boxers back into place.

“Fasten your pants, Jounouchi,” Kaiba told him, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and rising up to his feet. Jounouchi shook his head, trembling hard and looking as though he would crumple to the floor and lie there in a twitching heap if only the wall hadn’t been holding him up.

Kaiba sighed and ended up doing the job for him, arranging Jounouchi’s loose and baggy tee shirt so that it effectively hid the bulge in his pants. Jounouchi sagged against him weakly, breathing hard and clinging to Kaiba's shoulders.

The bell announcing the start of lunch break rang suddenly, startling them both.

“What do you know?” Kaiba freed himself from Jounouchi’s grip. “It’s lunchtime already.” He turned and opened the door, glancing over his shoulder. “Well? Are you just going to stand there all day?”

Jounouchi took a deep breath and fixed Kaiba with his best glare as he held the door open for him graciously. Kaiba had to keep himself from snickering at the way Jounouchi was walking, instead placing a hand at the small of his back, guiding him in the direction of their classroom.

Yugi was waiting for them, Kaiba’s briefcase in one hand and Jounouchi’s satchel in the other. “Did you have fun, Jounouchi-kun?” he asked sweetly, smiling in the face of his best friend’s scowl. “You and Kaiba-kun were gone an awfully long time. I had to make excuses for you when the teacher started getting suspicious.”

Jounouchi mumbled something in reply and Yugi laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek before smiling over at Kaiba.

“Would you like to come to my house for lunch with us, Kaiba-kun?”

Kaiba frowned, thinking the offer over for a moment. Yugi waited patiently, looping an arm around Jounouchi’s waist and slipping a hand underneath his uniform jacket in order to give his ass a good, firm squeeze. Jounouchi yelped and jerked away from him, making Yugi snicker.

“Well, Kaiba-kun?”

Kaiba smirked and nodded in response. Yugi beamed and Jounouchi groaned miserably.

~~

The three of them arrived at the Game Shop ten minutes later and Yami greeted them warmly.

“Perfect timing,” he announced, giving Yugi a quick hug. “I was about to close the shop for lunch hour, so I’m glad that you got here so quickly.”

He walked over to Jounouchi and grinned. Jounouchi stared down at him, nervous, and Yami’s smile widened as he reached a hand out and placed it over Jounouchi’s crotch. Jounouchi groaned and attempted to wriggle away, but Yami held his wrist.

“Let’s go upstairs for a while,” said Yami, leaning up so that he could nip at Jounouchi's earlobe. “I think you need taking care of.”

He led Jounouchi toward the staircase and motioned for Yugi and Kaiba to follow. Yugi grinned, grabbing hold of Kaiba’s hand and all but dragging him upstairs and into his bedroom. Once the door had closed behind them, Jounouchi sank to the floor, fumbling with the fly of his pants.

Yami took pity on him and crouched down to help the taller boy. Together, they managed to work Jounouchi’s pants and boxers off and once those were out of the way, Jounouchi let his head fall back on the floor with a dull thump, whining loudly, spreading his legs and reaching down between them, trying to pull the cock ring free.

“Oh no,” Yami scolded, slapping his hands away. He knelt down between Jounouchi’s legs and took hold of his cock, running his fingers over the tight metal rings. Kaiba watched as Jounouchi writhed underneath Yami, looking as though he was unsure of whether to arch into his touch or jerk away from it.

Kaiba was distracted from staring at Jounouchi though when he felt a pair of hands tugging at the front of his shirt.

“Hurry up and stripped, Kaiba-kun,” Yugi told him breathlessly, popping open the buttons on his jacket. Kaiba bristled, unused to taking orders from anybody. Yugi paid no heed to his hesitation though as he unfastened Kaiba’s jacket, pushing it off of his arms impatiently and letting it fall to the floor carelessly.

Kaiba’s tee shirt was next to go and he raised his arms with a sigh so that Yugi could tug it up and over his head. He supposed he ought to return the favour and he worked on ridding Yugi of his jacket and shirt while Yugi unfastened his belt before making quick work of his pants and underwear.

Yugi led him over to the bed once they were both naked and Kaiba smirked when he saw that Yami had hauled Jounouchi up there already. He was back between Jounouchi's legs, fingers running teasingly over Jounouchi’s cock, smiling to himself at the various sounds Jounouchi made.

Yugi crawled over to Jounouchi and petted his hair affectionately. “Poor Jounouchi-kun,” he said sympathetically, bending down and kissing Jounouchi’s forehead. “I bet you’ve been in agony all morning, haven’t you?”

Jounouchi nodded, grabbing onto Yugi’s hand and pulling it toward his mouth, forcing his index and middle finger inside and sucking on them. Yugi gasped in surprise, but continued stroking his free hand through Jounouchi's hair.

“Poor, pretty Jounouchi-kun,” Yugi crooned, sliding another finger into Jounouchi's mouth. “Aren’t you going to suck his cock for a while, Yami?”

Yami laughed and nodded in reply, pushing Jounouchi’s legs further apart and lowering his head, sliding his tongue over the rings that surrounded Jounouchi’s cock.

Yugi smiled fondly at Jounouchi, petting him one last time before drawing his fingers out of his mouth and moving over to where Kaiba was sitting at the head of the bed. Yugi grinned and tackled the CEO, catching him by surprise and bowling him onto his back.

Yugi propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at Kaiba with an almost manic expression. Kaiba had to fight hard to quell his nervousness, hoping that Yugi wouldn’t decide to torture him the same way he had done Jounouchi. Yugi grinned again, as if he had read Kaiba’s thoughts.

“Would you like to wear Jounouchi’s cock ring after he’s through with it, Kaiba-kun?” he asked brightly. Kaiba shook his head firmly and Yugi laughed, kissing the tip of Kaiba's nose. “Okay then, no cock ring for you.” Kaiba sighed in relief and Yugi leaned down to nibble at his earlobe. “How about a vibrator?”

Kaiba’s eyes widened and he shook his head again in an effort to dissuade his sex-crazed companion.

“Why not?” Yugi wanted to know. “Yami and I got a catalogue off the Internet and it has all kinds of cool stuff that I want to try out on you and Jounouchi-kun.”

Kaiba groaned, wishing he had known what he was getting into when he’d first started sleeping with the three of them. Yugi laughed and nipped harder at Kaiba’s earlobe, drawing a sharp gasp from him. His hands were busily running up and down Kaiba’s chest, rubbing his nipples and tracing his fingers over quivering stomach muscles.

Yugi began kissing his way across Kaiba’s chest, letting his hand drift down to take hold of Kaiba’s cock so that he could give it a gentle squeeze. Again, Kaiba gasped, holding onto Yugi’s shoulders as Yugi stroked him for a while, propping himself up on one elbow as he licked and bit at Kaiba’s nipples.

Kaiba didn’t know why, but he never fought with Yugi when it came to something like this. Yami was another matter entirely, but Yugi was just...different for some reason. Besides, it was hard saying no to someone who could make even the hardest heart melt with that pleading gaze of his, something which Yugi used to its fullest advantages.

Besides, Yugi happened to be damn good at what he did. Kaiba supposed he must have had plenty of practise on Jounouchi and Yami before they’d invited him to join their group, but whatever it was, Yugi’s skilled little hands could make him shudder and cry out like nothing else could.

Kaiba listened to the crooning sounds that Yugi made as he fondled his length, humming into Kaiba’s ear and laughing softly every time he managed to draw a particularly startled gasp from him. Yugi’s dexterous fingers on Kaiba's cock had distracted him so much that Kaiba barely noticed when Yugi pushed his thighs further apart.

Kaiba made a small sound of protest the way he always did though when he felt Yugi’s fingers at his entrance. Yugi paid no heed to his reluctance though as he continued stroking Kaiba’s cock. Kaiba turned his head to one side in order to focus on the other pair while Yugi began stretching, working the lubricant inside and making Kaiba grunt softly.

Apparently, Yami had tired of sucking Jounouchi off and was now on his knees, pounding into him. Jounouchi’s legs were draped over his shoulders and Yami had him almost bent in half as he thrust into him.

Yugi noticed where Kaiba’s attention had drifted to and he frowned, slipping his fingers out of him and crawling over to the other two. “Yami, stop.”

Yami looked over at Yugi in confusion and then down at Jounouchi.

“Pull out,” Yugi said. “I have something else in mind for Jounouchi-kun.”

Yami grimaced, but did as he was told, gradually slowing down his thrusts before coming to a stop completely, gritting his teeth as he withdrew.

Jounouchi sobbed in frustration, writhing on the bed and clutching at himself. Kaiba couldn’t help feeling sorry for him, but he soon stopped worrying about Jounouchi and started being concerned for himself when Yugi turned and beckoned for him to come closer.

After a moment’s hesitation, Kaiba did so, pushing himself up and shifting over to Jounouchi’s side.

“Climb up over Jounouchi-kun, Kaiba,” Yugi instructed. Kaiba frowned. He wasn’t entirely sure of what Yugi wanted him to do. Was he going to ask him to fuck Jounouchi? Kaiba's cock twitched in excitement, but it soon turned out that Yugi had other ideas.

Yugi guided him so that he was straddling Jounouchi’s waist and Kaiba’s frown deepened. Yugi seemed to notice his confusion and he smiled gently. “I want you to sit on Jounouchi’s cock, Kaiba-kun,” Yugi said, giving him another typically innocent-seeming smile. “I want to see you riding him.”

Yami laughed and Kaiba growled, not sure that he liked the idea of Jounouchi getting to fuck *him*. He glanced down at Jounouchi who was oblivious to just about everything that was happening around him, shifting restlessly beneath Kaiba’s weight and giving out pained little whimpers every now and again.

Kaiba looked back over at Yugi and Yami who stared back at him evenly. Yugi’s gaze was pleading while Yami’s was challenging, almost as if he was daring Kaiba to disobey his other self. Kaiba growled under his breath and stared back down at Jounouchi, bracing his hands on Jounouchi's chest and lifting himself into position.

He slowly began lowering himself onto Jounouchi’s cock, grunting when he met the resistance of the first ring. He forced himself to take a deep breath and relax before pushing down again, gradually settling himself inch by inch. Jounouchi was twitching underneath him as though he had been electrocuted and he strained against Kaiba desperately, keening continuously.

“Keep still, mutt,” Kaiba snapped, feeling the sweat breaking out over his body as he finally lowered himself the rest of the way. He kept his hands braced on Jounouchi’s chest, keeping him pinned under his weight.

Kaiba swallowed hard gave himself another moment to adjust. Jounouchi bucked his hips, jolting Kaiba with the sheer force of his thrust. Riding Jounouchi while he was still wearing that cock ring of his was an interesting experience, Kaiba discovered. He was grateful, both for the fact that Yugi had seen fit to prep him before all this, and that Jounouchi’s cock had been dripping pre-come like a leaky fountain for who knew how long, both of which served to better lubricate him.

After a while, Kaiba registered the sound of other moans and grunts over Jounouchi’s noises and he looked over to see that Yami positioned so that his elbows were resting on the bed while his ass was in the air, giving Yugi a better angle for penetration. Yugi was holding Yami’s hips and thrusting into him with smooth, even strokes, keeping his eyes fixed on Kaiba and Jounouchi all the while.

Kaiba shivered when their eyes met and Yugi smiled at him. Their gazes locked and they simply stared at each other, Yugi watching Kaiba while he was busy being fucked by Jounouchi and Kaiba watching Yugi while he was busy fucking Yami.

Meanwhile, Jounouchi had released his death grip on Kaiba’s upper arms, instead fisting his hands into the sheets and clenching them tightly as Kaiba sank down on him slowly only to rise up again a few seconds later, torturing him even more than he had been already.

Yami reached out and grabbed Jounouchi’s nearest hand, gripping onto it tightly. Jounouchi turned his head to meet Yami’s gaze and Yami shuddered at the strained expression on the other boy’s face. Kaiba seemed to notice it too and he took pity on Jounouchi, knowing that the blond had been kept on edge for hours, and that everything he was feeling right now was probably more painful than pleasurable, thanks to the hypersensitive state he was currently in.

He began riding Jounouchi harder, lowering his head and breathing hard as Jounouchi’s free hand clamped down onto his hip. Kaiba hissed as Jounouchi began bucking against him more forcefully until he stiffened, wailing out loudly as he released himself, his whole body convulsing with bone-deep shudders.

Kaiba came not soon after Jounouchi did, something for which he was grateful for seeing as how it probably would have been a challenge at the very least to come if the person who was supposed to be giving it to him was already passed out beneath him. Not that he could blame Jounouchi of course, he thought to himself as he detached himself gingerly.

Kaiba flopped down by Jounouchi’s side, watching the way his body was still quivering uncontrollably. Again, Kaiba felt something tugging at his gut at the sight and he sighed, reaching down and working Jounouchi’s cock ring free. Jounouchi gave a tiny whimper of relief once he was rid of the thing and Kaiba’s lips curved up into a smirk.

He could hear the noises coming from Yami and Yugi and he guessed that they must be close if the growling sounds that Yugi was making were anything to go by. Kaiba looked over to see that Yami was still gripping onto Jounouchi’s now-limp hand, his face buried against the covers as Yugi slammed into him.

Kaiba felt his cock give a faint twitch at the sight, but he sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be ready to do anything but watch for a while yet. He glanced down at Jounouchi and smirked again. If *he* wasn’t up for doing much of anything at the moment, then Jounouchi definitely wasn’t.

Yami’s cry of release suddenly pierced the air, quickly followed by one of Yugi’s moans and then they were silent, except for the sounds of their breathing. Yami was lying on his stomach, shoulders rising and falling and looking almost as exhausted as Jounouchi. Yugi, on the other hand, glanced over when he felt Kaiba’s gaze on him, smiling brightly.

He checked the clock on the bedside table and his smile widened even more. “Looks like we’ve just skipped dinner *and* fifth period, so now there’s no point at all in going back to school!”

He was looking far too happy for Kaiba’s liking, but then Yugi tended to be that much more hyper than usual after sex. Yugi looked down at Yami and then over at Jounouchi, heaving an exasperated sigh. He pushed Yami in Jounouchi’s direction, watching as the two boys stirred slightly in order to curl around each other before going still again.

Yugi tugged at Kaiba’s wrist and pulled him up and off the bed. “Come with me, Kaiba-kun,” he said, grinning in a way that made Kaiba feel very, very wary of what was about to happen. “You can have a look at that catalogue I was telling you about earlier.” Kaiba blanched in response and Yugi laughed. “Oh, come on, Kaiba-kun. Just take a look through it and I’ll let you pick out something nice for yourself. My treat.”

Kaiba sighed, knowing that even if he told Yugi ‘no,’ the smaller teen probably wouldn’t listen to him anyway. He might as well look through the damn thing if only to prevent Yugi from buying him something *completely* ridiculous.

 

End.


End file.
